An overall goal of the DRS-BEIB/DCRT-CSL Electron Beam Imaging and Microspectroscopy (EBIM) Project is to obtain chemical elemental maps of biological samples with resolution in the sub-micron range which are subjectively satisfying and objectively meaningful. Our image processing work associated with this project has developed with essentially four foci consistent with this broad target area: 1) Quality enhancement, 2) pixel value and uncertainty estimation for normalized functions of the raw data, 3) controlled parameter image generation, and 4) provision of a sufficiently friendly user interface for a user to employ tools developed to satisfy the first three points. Our definition of quality enhancement for a set of images with dissimilar characteristics includes making them compatible for comparison using overlays and other forms of composition by expansion, contraction and smoothing. It also involves construction of collages or montages from several images, background subtraction, region edge enhancement, and matching of desired signal ranges to the eye's response. Significant new analytical and simulation results have been obtained concerning the statistical variations to be expected for EEL elemental edges and X-Ray elemental peak-to-background ratios. Work on improved pixel and region value estimation for normalized functions is in progress. Synthetic images with controlled parameters can be used very effectively in resolving questions of object visibility and artifact generation in this project.